


ice deck

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Month 2017 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Castleship, Friendship, Fun / Humor, Gen, Ice Skating, One-Shot, Shallura Month 2017, Ship Repairs, Training Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: The Paladins awake to a chill in the Castleship – and a verydifferenttraining deck.





	ice deck

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Not sure where this would lie in the Voltron timeline… maybe sometime in season 2? (also, how this got over 1k words is beyond me)
> 
> -.-
> 
>  **[shallura month (2017) // day 9](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20month%202017)** · ice skating
> 
> -.-

There’s a chill in the air.

It’s a small thought, barely above a whisper but it’s one that follows Shiro through the passing minutes as he walks to the bridge and trails with him as he goes through the doors. It’s _definitely_ slightly maybe colder than it was last night.

“Good morning, Shiro,” Allura says, turning her head at him. “Did you have a nice rest?”

“Yeah,” he replies, heading further into the room. “It was fine.”

He stops a few feet from her station, eyes shifting to the vacuum of space drifting outside the windows. At the far end of the room Coran stands at his control panel, face contorted in concentration as his hand strokes the ends of his mustache. He looks over the screens carefully and, after staring for a long moment, reaches across to the farthest side to input a string of commands.

“Princess,” he says, calling over his shoulder. “Let’s try that last diagnostic again.”

“On it,” Allura replies, her hands moving across the station. Shiro slides a hand to his hip, raising a brow at them both.

“Something wrong?”

“We may have passed through cosmic radiation last night,” Coran says. “Nothing too harmful to humans, mind you, but we’re doing a run-down of the ship to make sure nothing was affected during the pass.”

“Sounds tedious,” Shiro says. “How long will that take?”

“Probably no more than a day, if everything is functioning,” Allura says. Her gaze goes to the screen at her lower left, eyes peeled as she scan the readings. “There’s nothing wrong in the polixum chain, let’s—”

_“Hey! Lance to bridge! Anybody up there?”_

Allura lets out a sigh, hand hovering to a button at her upper right.

“We’re here, Lance,” she says. “Is something the matter?”

 _“Oh, great! Hey you guys gotta come to the training deck,”_ he says. _“We got something cool to show you.”_

“We’re a little busy at the moment,” Allura replies. “Can’t it wait?”

_“Absolutely not, we need all of you to come down right away.”_

Taking her hand from the screen, Allura hangs her head, fingers pitching the bridge of her nose. She lifts her face after a few seconds, pulling up the display of the ship’s public rooms. She finds the one for the training deck and stares at it quizzically.

“There’s no display feed from the deck,” she says. “They’d better not have broken the cameras.”

“Looks like we only have one way to find out,” Coran says, walking from his console with a spring in his step. He stops beside Shiro, hitting him lightly on the arm. “I’m sure it won’t take long.”

Allura tilts her head, turning to the door.

“It’d better not.”

.

.

.

The thought comes back as they get closer to the deck.

“Hey,” Shiro says, walking beside Allura. “Does it feel colder to you?”

Allura hums, her mouth scrunching toward the ceiling as she feels the tips of her ears.

“Maybe a little,” she replies, looking him in the eye. “The radiation _could_ have affected the heating system.”

“I’ll make a note to check it once we get back,” Coran says ahead of them, turning around as he walked, a small holo-display in his hand. He continues walking backwards until they reach the doors to the deck. He spins around, tilting his head at them. “It looks like there’s a—”

His foot slides forward, nearly causing him to trip. Allura rushes toward him, hand stretched out to help, but she slides forward as well, lurching backwards as she tries to regain her balance. Shiro steps into the room, his feet slipping as he holds his arms out to catch her. She falls into them, but somehow, they both keep upright — staying very _very_ still.

Lance slides to a stop in front of them.

“Hey guys,” he says, arms stretched out. “Isn’t this cool?”

“This is… ice?” Allura says, attempting to stand from Shiro’s arms.

“Yeah!” he replies. “The whole room’s covered in it. It’s like a giant ice rink!”

“And you didn’t think to give us a head-ups?” Shiro asks, hand on his hip. Coran’s feet wobble on the floor.

“Well, now we know what was effected,” he says, carefully keeping his balance. “There must’ve been a malfunction in the heating system. I’ll get some supplies and check it out.”

Lance grabs onto him as he head back for the door.

“Hey hey hey, wait a minute,” he says. “We don’t have to fix it _riiiiiight_ away, do we?”

Allura looks at him, flat-faced.

“Yes.”

Lance lets go, head slumping back.

“But—”

“Hey, Lance!” Hunk calls, sticking his head through the door. “We got the other skates done! Let’s do this!”

Allura looks back at him, lips puckered.

“What are… skay-ates?”

“They’re these!” Lance says, sticking his foot out to reveal a strip of yellow and white metal beneath his shoe. “Hunk’s been working on them since Keith told us about the rink — we made some for you guys too!”

Hunk steps on the ice, shaking a little as he slides over to them. In his arms were three sets of blades, each with an attachment piece to latch onto a shoe.

“Here!” he says, handing them out to each of them, a large grin on his face. “Try them on!”

Allura holds up the stripes of metal, dangling them from her fingers.

“Did you make these from the training swords?”

Hunk’s mouth shrinks, his eyes flying to the ceiling.

“Maybe.”

.

.

.

In the end, they don’t want Hunk’s hard work to go to waste, so they strap the blades onto their feet for a short break from the rest of the ship. After a few near-slips, they find Coran a natural — if only due to his recent case of the slipperies.

Allura, on the other hand…

“Steady,” Pidge says, her eyes glued to her skates. “Easy — _whoa!_ _”_

“You know, you’re not exactly one to talk, Pidge,” Lance says, skating past them with his hand behind his back. “Maybe someone else should give it a go.”

Allura’s arms wave, her torso rigid as she slides forward.

“We’re doing fine, Lance,” she says, keeping her arms out straight. “Please leave.”

He shrugs, pushing off to round the deck again. At the other end of the ring, Hunk and Keith take turns seeing how quickly the other can stop and go. Allura observes them out of the corner of her eye, slowly coming to a halt at a corner of the ring.

“How do you Earthlings even consider this fun?” Allura asks, looking to Pidge as she slides in next to her. Pidge’s face is wide and tense, all her concentration going into staying up off the ice.

“Beats me” she says.

Shiro comes from around the corner, drifting to a stop.

“How’re you two doing?”

“Terrible,” Pidge says. “One more fall and I think my pelvis is going to launch up my spine.”

He chuckles. “Need some help?”

“Push me toward the door?” she asks. “I think I need a break.”

Shiro reaches over and spins Pidge around to his front. Aiming her at the door, he gives a big push into her back, sending her across the ice. He turns to Allura next, hand extended.

“Need a push?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Allura replies, shoving a foot back on the ice. She skates past him, keeping herself up with relative balance. “I just need a little more practice.”

Her foot slides out a little too far as she pushes off a second time and she bends forward, arms swinging out—

—and he quickly takes hold of her arms, using his own as a brace to keep her from the ice. Her grip is strong on him, and she lifts her face to find his only inches apart, so close she can feel the heat of his breath.

His cheeks turn red.

“I…” he begins. “Well…”

_“Ah, jeez! Look out guys!”_

They look to the side to see Hunk barreling right toward them.

Needless to say, they end in a heap.


End file.
